


The Morning After (the Night Before)

by trashwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aomine is Persistent, Domestic Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, In which Aomine somehow ended up being the only one wearing pants, Kagami in an apron, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ‘I had a one night stand with your roommate and now you’re making me breakfast and it’s kind of weird but also kind of nice’ au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (the Night Before)

Daiki wakes up with his arm slung haphazardly over the hip of a pretty blond that he vaguely recognizes as being someone Satsuki introduced to him at the group date last night.

The pretty blond is naked, and so is Daiki, and when he sits up and stretches he aches in the way that only really athletic sex can cause, and although the details are kind of fuzzy in places (like the blond’s name and how the hell they got back to his place) he can’t help the self-satisfied grin that touches his mouth.

It had been a really good night. He’s almost sorry to fish his boxers out from under the bed and skin into his jeans, gathering up his shirt and searching in vain for a bit before remembering that blondie had pushed his jacket off his shoulders and left it in a puddle in the genkan.

He slips out of blondie’s room quietly, highly practiced at the morning-after-the-night-before.

What he doesn’t expect is for there to be someone in the kitchen at this hour.

The guy (blondie’s roommate maybe, he thinks he remembers something about needing to be quiet) is a tall red-head in boxers, a ratty t-shirt, and an apron (which is kind of hot) who yawns widely and flips something that smells delicious in a frying pan.

Daiki doesn’t notice the other guy until he says: “Good morning, did you sleep well Aomine-kun?”

Daiki nearly jumps out of his skin as another guy appears, apparently out of thin air, but actually slipping into the room from the bathroom if the open door behind him is any indicator.

He’s wearing a shirt that’s far too big for him, and nothing else, Daiki thinks for a second. But as he slips past him, making a beeline for the kitchen Daiki catches a glimpse of pale blue boxer-briefs.

“Fuck,” breathes Daiki, “You scared the crap out of me. And how the hell do you know my name?”

“I apologize,” says the invisible guy, and although his mouth doesn’t twitch, his pale eyes are smiling somehow—and not the least bit apologetic!

From the kitchen the red-head snorts and says: “S’not like you and Kise were quiet last night, the whole floor probably knows your damn name at this point.”

“Ah, sorry,” shrugs Daiki, not actually all that sorry, but aware of how annoying it is when your roommate has loud-ass sex in the next room over while you’re trying to sleep.

“Yeah right,” the red-head snorts again, flashing him a bit of a grin, “If you’ve got some time, I’m doing omelets, miso and rice for breakfast.”

Intrigued Daiki pulls his t-shirt on and buttons his jeans, “Would that be okay? With uh—Kise, I mean.”

“Sure, Kise’s weird,” shrugs the red-head, “Even if you never sleep with him again he’ll probably track you down to hang out and annoy the crap out of you.”

“You sound like you’ve had some experience.”

“That is how Kagami-kun came to live with us,” says the invisible guy, puttering into the kitchen and pulling some juice out of the fridge, “He slept with Kise-kun once and then never went home.”

“Like you were any better Kuroko,” Kagami accuses, pointing a spatula at his smaller roommate, “The two of you dated in middle-school and he still clings to you like some kind of limpet.”

Intrigued despite himself Daiki slides into a seat at the breakfast bar, accepts a glass of melon juice from Kuroko and watches Kagami move around the kitchen with all the grace and ease of a pro chef.

“So are you two together now then?” he asks, “Or are you both still carrying a torch for Kise?”

Kuroko says nothing and doesn’t meet his gaze, but instead fiddles with the top for the juice.

“We—uh, did a threeway with Kise, a little while ago, but nothing ever came out of it,” admits Kagami, flushing hotly all the way up the back of his neck to the tips of his ears, “We’re just friends, and roomates.”

“Mmm, hot.”

Daiki got a sharp elbow in the side for that one.

“Stop imagining us naked Aomine-kun,” says Kuroko sliding into the seat next to him.

“Who said you were naked,” laughs Daiki, flashing them both a practiced leer.

“Eh, Aominecchi~”  comes a familiar voice, as an even more familiar body plasters itself against his back and presses bruised and swollen lips against his collarbone, “So mean, sneaking out of bed and already seducing Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi?”

“Kise-kun, please don’t wander the house naked,” sighs Kuroko in a long-suffering fashion.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before Kurokocchi,” smirks Kise, reaching out to tweak a gravity-defying strand of blue-bedhead fondly.

“No pants, no food,” Kagami barks, setting two plates out in front of Daiki and Kuroko, “You know the rules, Kise.”

“So mean Kagamicchi~” pouts Kise, resting his chin on his shoulder.

And sex-mussed and gorgeous, covered in Daiki’s drunken kiss marks it’s no wonder Kagami blushes hotly and turns back to the stove. And that’s pretty cute. And the omelet is fucking delicious. So fucking delicious.

And because oftentimes Daiki’s brain doesn’t quite catch up to his mouth, the words: “We should do a foursome,” fall out before he can think them over.

(Kuroko hits him for them but never actually says no)

* * *

It takes four months of sleeping with Kise (it takes so long that Satsuki starts calling them boyfriends and stops inviting them out to group dates) and hanging around their apartment (like a damn freeloader according to Kagami) before the three roommates finally give up and agree. After that first night Daiki finally knows exactly what he wants out of life, for the rest of his life. Two months after that Daiki just slowly moves in, and when his lease is up he just doesn’t leave again.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking to write more for this pairing so if anyone has prompts for me please leave me a comment or come talk to me on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> written for my arbitrary au day


End file.
